


Werewolf + Phoenix

by BookWyrm07



Series: Werewolf + Phoenix [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Werewolves, M/M, Serial Killers, Stiles Stilinski in Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: FBI Agent Stilinski gets captured by the serial killer he's been looking for. Mac and Jack to the rescue.





	1. The Capture of Agent Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this ship isn't as cracked out as it first sounds. 
> 
> Mac and the guys come in in the next chapter. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so no hate please.

He came awake in total darkness. Must and mildew smelled thickly in the air with something else. Transmission fluid? Sweat? He held still. Warm breath hit the back of his neck. An arm draped over his stomach. He listened. An engine hummed, tires rolled through gravel. 

Ok, he thought to himself, you're in a trunk, and you're not alone. "Just great, Stiles. How do you keep getting yourself into these kind messes? He thought back.

 

There was a serial killer. He just put together that all the victims were from the same wolf pack. Ditching his partner he went to meet with their alpha in a small diner. The place was empty except for a busboy and the owner.

Manuel Vega was a bit shorter than Stiles' own 5' 10". The latino man stared at him, stone faced. He had to get through to him. "Mr Vega, I know more than most people about your world. It's been a major part of my life for over 10 years now. Someone is targeting your pack and cutting off heads. I want to stop them. I can keep the spooky stuff out of the reports. I wont expose you, but I need to know who I'm protecting."

"How do I know I wouldn't be handing you a hit list? I have only your word that your aren't the one killing my people, Agent Stilinski. " 

"My brother is the alpha in Beacon Hills, Ca. His name is Scott McCall. I'll give you his number, he'll vouch for me."

He looked impressed. "The True Alpha? I've heard of him." He paused considering it. " If I can verify his identity, and he swears you are who, and what you claim, then, and only then will I accept your help. "

He let out a big sigh of relief. "Wonderful. Great," he started writing on a napkin. "Here's his number. Call him, video chat, whatever. Scott will wave his claws, flash the glowing reds, howl, show you his driver license to prove who he is..." His words trailed as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, the world swam as he pulled the dart out. Trying to stand he fell to the ground. 

Manuel let out a roar, but couldn't keep his feet. The sound of running foot falls filled the air followed by a squelching sound, finally there was a thunk and Stiles could see black hair peeking out from behind Manuel's body. He raised his arm trying for his gun, but his arm was so heavy, and long. When dis his arms get so long?

"You, TRAITOR!" The woman stood above him . Her scraggly brown hair flew around her head, face splattered with blood. Her voice dripped with venom, "You, you sided with the monsters. You're human, but you 're working with THEM!" She looked around. "I can't kill a human." Her eyes darting, "Maybe you don't need to be human anymore." She pulled a rag from her pocket and held it over his nose and mouth. Everything went black.

 

"You're the busboy from the diner, right?" Stiles could see the hand over his stomach twitch as the nails began to grow into claws.  
"She killed Tio." His voice shook.


	2. Phoenix Takes Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defusing a cub and Mac and Jack find out what they have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matty and Bozer are also in this chapter, even though they aren't listed in the beginning.

Stiles looked at the claws growing out of the hand over his stomach. "Hey, hey, hey, you don't need to do that. I'm on your side. Remember your anchor." His voice was steadier than he felt. 

"The pack, Tio, they were my anchor." His voice was heavy with tears. 

"What's your name?" 

"Rafael." The word came out as a growl.

"Ok. Listen to me, Rafael. You are stronger than the wolf. I can get you out of this. I can get us both out of this, but you need to keep it together. Keep the wolf in."

" I don't know if I can. "

"Of course you can. Now take a deep breath and repeat what I say: there are three things that cannot remain hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth." The kid repeated it. "Good, again." He said it again. " take a breath between each part." He did as he was told. Some of the tension eased from the young man's arm as his claws retracted. 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "Now when you feel the wolf peeking out, close your eyes and repeat the mantra, taking deep breaths between each part. Breath. The sun. Breath. The moon. Breath. The truth."

Rafael gaped at his completely human hand. "How did you know what to do?"

"Obedience school."

" What? "

The car came to stop. "Yeah, I was first in my class. Now, for us to get out of this you need to fallow my lead. Can you do that?" A car door closed. Rafael nodded afraid to speak. The trunk opened.

\----------

"I'm telling you guys, this tv is the best one I've ever seen. The picture is so clear I can see Bruce's pores." Jack chattered.

"Eeww, there is such a thing as too much detail." Riley walked past him into the war room.

"I'm still annoyed you walked out of our last movie night, Jack." Bozer grumbled. 

Mac laughed, "You did walk out during the big musical number. That's Boze's favorite part."

Jack looked offended. "I had to, my ears were bleeding. Whoever thought casting Chris Tucker as a singer needs to have their head examined."

Bozer perked up "They tried to get Prince for the part. It was written with him in mind, but there was a mix up about the costume and he walked out of talks."

" Maybe, or maybe Prince just had too much sense to be in that eye sore. " 

"If Prince had too much sense, what does that say about Bruce Willis?" Mac asked trying not to laugh.

"It says he is human. Everyone is allowed to make a bad decision once in a while." He answered defensively.

"If you four are done discussing the careers of washes up action stars can we get to work?" Matty's voice was heavy with impatience. "An FBI agent, and a 14 year-old boy have been abducted by a serial killer and taken across the border into Canada."

"How do we know they're even alive?" Mac asked grabbing a couple of paperclips from the large bowl. 

"We are assuming they are alive as she's never taken hostages before." Matty answered pulling a picture of a frazzled looking woman her hands on the trunk of a mid 90's sedan. "This Teja Kaufman, 39, Canadian citizen. She is convinced that monsters walk among us. She abducted Rafael Vega and Agent Mieczyslaw Stilinski," The pictures on screen changed to a selfie of a skinny latino teen and a DMV shot of good looking dark haired man in his mid to late twenties 

"Gesundheit," Jack interrupted "And I thought your parents were cruel naming you Angus." He put his hands up before Matty could do more than look at him.

"They were at the scene when the last victim was killed. Kaufman, presumably, drugged them and took them away in her trunk. They have been tracked to small cabin just outside the Golden Ears Provincial Park." A satellite image of a densely wooded area, in a small clearing was a cabin.

"I really wish these bad guys would pick a genre and stick with it. I mean the cabin in the woods is classic horror movie, but you have to pick monsters or killers. You can't have both, the world just doesn't work that way."

"Mac, Jack you are wheels up in 10. Riley, you provide support from here. Bozer you are needed in the lab."

Before Bozer could protest, Mac stood, "Boze, I don't think you really want to be there. I've heard some of what she's done in Seattle. She decapitates people." He put down his paper clip sculpture of a man's head with a slight up turned nose and spiked hair.


	3. Out of the Trunk

The trunk popped open an inch. Agent Stilinski reached for his gun. Of course the holster was empty. He silently wished for just one time the crazy bad guy would be dumb enough to leave him a weapon. 

"Push the trunk open and keep your hands where I can see them." Her voice was shakey, thick with fear. "Come out slowly, or I shoot."

"I didn't start dating guys until college, is that slow enough?" Stiles winced and Rafael jumped as a shot rang out. "Sorry. Sorry. Sarcasm is just kind of a reflex for me. We are coming out of the trunk slowly, and there's no need to shoot anyone."

They stepped out onto a the gravel. The moonlight seemed bright after the total darkness of the trunk. Trees towered outside the small clearing. Casting deep shadows. Stiles held his hands in front of him. "See, we're out, no weapons."

She scoffed, "No weapons? That thing behind you is a weapon." She let out a laugh. "I can see it. Glowing eyes, pointed ears, claws, teeth, oh the teeth." She shuddered "I see what he is, everyone says I'm crazy, because they can't see. They don't know! But you DO! YOU KNOW!" Her voice grew in pitch and volume until she was screaming. After several loud shaky breaths through her nose she continued, in a venomous whisper. "And you're helping them! You sold us out to the monsters that eat us." shook with rage. 

They stared at the woman in front of them, both afraid to speak, or move. "The trail is behind you, go carefully." She giggled, "I set traps." They did as they were told, picking their way up the trail. Carefully placing each step so as to not set off their captor or one of her traps. 

"Can you see the traps?" Stiles whispered as quietly as he could, trusting Rafael's wolf senses to hear him. The boy gave a slight nod, and motioned at a lump stuck in the side of a tree. "Is that a pipe bomb?" 

"Oh, you saw it." She pouted. 

"Rafael," Stiles was back to the nearly inaudible whisper. "THe shadows are too thick for me to see though. Is there a ditch or any kind of dip off to the right?" Rafael gave another slight nod. " Ok, on three grab me and roll." His eyes traced from the bomb down the side of the tree, a wire extended out and into a bed of pine needles. "Go wolf, move as fast as you can. One." He took a step closer. "Two." He looked at the boy. "Three." Stiles kicked the wire.


	4. Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the comment about longer chapters to heart. Sorry it took so long, life gets in the way when I want to write.

Stiles saw a flash of amber eyes and pointed ears. He flew backwards. The ground hit his back. He lost his breath. Rafael's weight pushed down on him. Brush hit him in the face. The ground kept hitting his back. They came to a stop in a sprawling bush. His ears rang. 

It took a moment for his lungs to work. "Get up." Stiles couldn't hear his own voice. Rafael didn't move. Stiles tried again, this time tapping the kid on the shoulder, "Move!" This time Rafael looked up, his features once again human. "We need to go! " His voice sounded distorted, far away now.

Rafael nodded. Shaky as they were, they extracted themselves from the bush. Thorns stuck as they flailed. "Get to the road," Stiles was interrupted as a shot rang out. 

The young werewolf roared in pain, falling to his hands and one knee. "Don't try anything like that again." Kaufman stood at the top of the trail blood streaming from a gash on her forehead, and dark red spreading across her left shoulder. "Get that thing and get up here." She kept the gun trained on them.

They limped up the hill. Stiles supporting much of the teen's weight. Rafael was muttering to himself in Spanish, only a few of the more colorful words stuck out. "Still, better than my last road trip with a serial killer." She continued at Rafael's puzzled look. "Well, this killer is just one person, not a family of hunters with generations of experience, there aren't a bunch of Aztec berserkers trying to kill us, and based on the bombs I doubt she has any real magical thingies that could mess with our ages. You know," he paused helping the teen over a large, newly fallen branch. "The Calaveras didn't really travel with us, so it wasn't really a road trip with a killer, more like to family of of them." 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She waved the gun at them again, "Do I need to shoot you, too?"

"You said you didn't..." he started, but quickly decided not to taunt the lady with the gun. "Shutting up, now."

The trail opened into a clearing. A small dark cabin loomed in the near dawn. "Go around back." She made sure to keep out of arms reach, directing them to the outside doors of a cellar. "Get in." Rusted hinges squealed. Stairs creaked. The door slammed shut before their feet hit the dirt floor.

"Can you see a light any where?" Stiles eased Rafael on the bottom stair. Rafael told him where to find the pull cord for the single bare bulb in the ceiling. "How's the knee?"

"Healing. Do you really think you can get us out of this alive?" His voice thick with pain, fear and unshed tears.

"My partner knew I was meeting your uncle. When I didn't check back with him he would have gone to the diner. By now, FBI will have everyone looking for us, and I haven't given up on making an escape." Their prison was a single room, bare cinder block walls, hard packed dirt floor. The back wall held built-in shelves with a few scattered dust covers jars. He pushed on the door. As expected it didn't budge. He noticed the hinges on the inside.

 

\---------

Jack pulled their large black suv into the trail head, "All I'm saying, is that you never saw a kid in my school with a crazy ass name like Angus or Agent Unpronounceable out there. How many Scotts or Billys or even Jacks did you know as a kid?"

Mac though for a moment, "I remember any Billys or Scotts, but there were about half a dozen Jackies." He smiled.

Mattie's voice cut through the ear buds. "You can pick baby names latter. Focus." 

"You've got about a mile to the cabin," Riley's voice came next. "The trees are too thick to see the path, but I can tell you there are three people in the cabin. Two on the east side one moving through the rest of the building. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks, Riley." Jack headed for the path, now clearly visible in the morning light. 

Ferns and small shrubs grew along the trail. Tall fir trees shadowed area. The two men made their way carefully up the trail, watching for threats. A small glint of metal caught Mac's eye. He opened his mouth just as Jack stepped on the wire. A torrent of frigid water fell directly on Jack's head. He sputtered in shock. "What the hell was that?"

Mac avoided most of the water. "Want me to go first and look for traps?"

"What kind of trap dumps five gallons of water on someone? I thought this was a monster serial killer mash up. Why is she bringing in tricks from Home Alone?" Jack continued on, this time watching where he put his feet.

"Matty said Kaufman thinks monsters are real, maybe she had the water blessed." Mac shrugged. "or she could just be crazy." 

Mac held his hand up as he spotted a second wire . This one on a branch hanging a few inches over the path. He followed the wire high in the trees. "Even if I disarm the trigger this could go off with a strong wind, and kill someone. I need to spring this trap, Jack." They moved away setting the trap from a couple feet off the trail. A log four feet long and over foot thick came crashing out of the trees. As it began to arc up the rope holding it snapped sending the log flying down the path.

"Yeah," Mac said, watching the log clattered off the path into the forest. "She is definitely crazy."

Just before the trail ended they found a tree shattered into splinters. A large branch still covered in needles crossed the path. Wood chips littered the area, some big enough to use as fire wood. To one side the brush was flattened and dirt turned up. Blood drops led away toward the cabin. Jack looked at Mac "Being doused in cold water in fifty degree weather, suddenly, doesn't seem so bad."

Mac walked up to the door of the cabin. Long strings of garlic bulbs lined the door. He knocked. The door cracked open a couple of inches. He gave a sheepish smile. "Hi, my friend and I where hiking, and he can't read a map, so now we're lost. Can you tell me how to get back to the camp grounds?"

She opened the door. Mac saw the gun before she had it fully raised. The gun let out a small puff of air as it's only sound before he knocked it from her hand. He pulled her off balance and to the ground. She struggled, kicked and screamed, but Mac pinned her easily. "Jack, zip tie." Jack didn't reply. 

"Mac, the other two are on the move, coming at you from the east." Riley called warning.

Holding the struggling woman to the ground with a knee in her back, he turned to see a bruised and battered Agent Stilinski in a rumpled black suit. The small, skinny teen stood back almost hiding behind the man. "They're friendlies, Riley." He called to the other man. "I'm MacGyver. I'm here to get you out."

"The line is 'I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you.' Wait that would make me Leia, never mind." He walked to the struggling pair, pulled a towel from the woman's back pocket and pressed it over her nose and mouth. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?" Her eyes widened . She tried to buck Mac off her back, then went completely limp. He looked at the blond man, taking in his blue eyes, "Did you seriously just knock on her door and ask for directions?"

"You'd be surprised how often that works." He looked around "Jack?" 

The older man was sitting in the grass holding a small dart. "Mac, I found this in my shoulder, then the ground attacked me."

"You guys, definitely aren't with the bureau." Stiles laughed.

"No, the FBI can't cross the border." Mac took a zip tie from Jack to secure Kaufman. "Any idea what she drugged him with?"

"Some narcotic that makes you feel very drunk very fast." Stiles looked at Rafael. The young werewolf was snarling at the down woman eyes glowing. "Rafael! What three things can't stay hidden?" His head snapped to Stilinski. He closed his eyes and went through the mantra. "You, good now?" At the boy's nod he continued. "Good. Come over here and help us get the stoned super spy past the temple of doom."

"Wait." Mac paused listening "My boss wants to know what caused the explosion on the trail. Keep an eye on her. I'm checking out inside."

"Small pipe bomb about one inch by six inches." He paused for a moment. "Calling the Canadian authorities to deal with her bomb shop would defeat the purpose of sending in covert operatives. You're going to blow it up?"

"Boom!" Laughed Jack. "The boom is Mac's favorite part." 

Mac grinned. "Stilinski, you start moving them down the trail, I'll set something up so that we will be well away when it goes boom."

"Sure. Just do me a favor, grab my gun and a roll of duct tape or something in there. When she wakes up we will want to gag her." He nudged the unconscious woman with his toe. "

Mac ran inside and took a look around she had three more pipe bombs already made. He quickly set to work: placing the bombs, connecting wires and making ignition switch out of an old kitchen timer and a camp stove. He grabbed the items Stilinski asked for and ran to catch up. 

As he got closer he could hear Jack babbling. "Seriously, man your name is WEIRD! Mac's name is weird. His name is Angus. Did all the kids in your class have weird names? Did you know any Jacks, or Billys or Scotts?"

Stiles heaved a sigh. "My brother's name is Scott."

"What!? They named your brother Scott and you, that? What did you do to your mom to make her so mad?"

"I came out sideways." Mac chuckled at the way Stilinski was handling Jack's questions.

"That would do it. How do you say your name, anyway?" Mac could see Jack leaning on the teen, but still stumbling. 

The FBI agent had the Kaufman slung over his shoulder. "Stiles. I say MY name as Stiles. It's even spelled just like it sounds. If you are asking about the losing scrabble hand my parents put on my birth certificate, no."

"Stiles?" Mac asked giving Stiles his gun, then taking Jack from Rafael.

"Angus?" Stiles holstered his gun.

Mac made a face. "Mac." Stiles nodded.

"Whoomp! There It Is! Whoomp! There It Is!" Jack tried to dance while Mac struggled to keep him on his feet. "Lemme hear ya say Whoomp chak a laka chack a laka chak a laka chak a!"

An hour later Mac settled Jack into a seat on the plane, Kaufman was secured and Rafael was asleep. Mac gave Stiles a cup of coffee. "Oh, thank you. Remind me to nominate you for sainthood."

"Think the kid will be able to stick to the official story?" Mac asked glancing at the boy. "He's been through a hell of a trauma."

"Yeah, he can stick to the story. He'll cope with the trauma. He's a tough kid."

" You sound sure of that."

"He reminds me of my brother." He sipped at the cup. "If Rafael has the right support there's nothing he won't be able to face. I'll make sure he gets the support."

"Your brother, Scott?" 

"Yeah, well technically he's my step-brother, but we've been best friends forever, so..." He shrugged. They fell into easy conversation. Both laughing and smiling. 

When the plane landed at a small airport outside Seattle there was a car waiting that looked surprisingly like the one Teja Kaufman drove away from the dinner. Mac and Stiles put the still knocked out woman in the trunk. 

"So, according to the official version of events: I busted out, caught the killer and saved the kid. I had no help what so ever. I was also never in Canada." Mac nodded. "And officially, we have never met." Stiles shook his head as Mac nodded again. "That's the part that sucks."

"Yeah," Mac nodded again taking in the other man, his rumpled suit, messy hair, the light splattering of freckles, his big brown eyes. He was adorable. "We've never met."

"So, then I guess, I never kissed you, then?" When Mac smiled at that Stiles leaned in and lightly touched his lips to the other man's. Mac instantly responded increasing the pressure and opening his lips to give Stiles access. Their kiss deepened as they explored each other's mouths.

All too quickly they pulled away. "Yeah, us not meeting definitely sucks." He got into the driver's seat. "Good bye, Mac."

"Good bye, Stiles." Mac watched the car drive away before he got back on the plane for the flight home.


	5. Epilogue

It had been a hectic six weeks. First the endless questions and paperwork after catching Kaufman, then the mandatory leave and talking with the bureau shrink about the traumatic situation. If they only knew how used to this shit he was. Then the FBI finally responded to his year old transfer request. It wasn't exactly what he asked for, but Los Angeles was better than Seattle. The traffic would be worse, but he close enough to drive to Beacon Hills every month or so. 

The move had gone smoother than expected. Roscoe only broke down three times along the way. Now he had his new apartment, with his new kitten, a rescue Scott had hand raised from only a few days old. He was even getting along with his new partner. 

As the new guy he was tasked with the annoying errand of dropping a box of hard drives to a think tank. He laughed that even the FBI was outsourcing now. Stiles entered the lobby, and not seeing a directory went to the security desk. "Hi, I'm Agent Stilinski, FBI, I have a package of evidence for a Riley Davis."

The security guard didn't even look up from the monitors. "You can leave it here. I will make sure Riley gets it."

"That's not going to work. The FBI has a policy called chain of evidence. I need to give it directly to him, and have him sign that he received it or none of it is any good at all."  
"Riley is a woman." Said a stern feminine voice. Stiles turned to see a small woman in a practical black suit. She fixed him with an appraising stare. "Follow me, Stilinski." She started down the hall without looking that he was behind her. "I've done my research on you. I want to listen to me very carefully." She turned to look him in the face. "If any of your weird Beacon Hills crap gets my boy killed I will personally put you somewhere that makes Eichen House look like a day spa. Don't make me regret setting up your transfer." A cold sweat dripped down Stiles' neck. The professional smile was back. She pointed at a door, "Riley is in there."

Stiles took a few deep breaths and waited for his pulse to return to normal. Her boy? What the hell? He entered the room. A young woman with long black curly hair sat in a comfortable looking chair a laptop open in front of her. "Riley Davis?"

She lifted her eyes. A look of recognition crossed her face. "Yes?"

"Agent Stilinski, FBI. I was told these are for you." He hefted the box of hard drives. 

She stared at him a moment. "Oh, yeah, just put them on the table." He set them next to a large bowl full of paper clips. Before he could ask about them Riley answered. "Fidget toys for a guy I work with. He bends them into little sculpture like things."

Mac's voice could be heard from outside the room. "Jack, do you honestly hear what you are telling me to do? You want me to travel across two states, use foundation resources to find out where he hangs out and 'accidentally' bump into him. That is called stalking."

"Well, you gotta do something man. You've been moping around for almost two months. I hate seeing that." Jack sounded exasperated.

"And what would you do if a guy did that to Riley?" They walked into the war room and froze. I

"Leave me out of it, both of you." She closed her laptop and stood. "Paperwork is all signed. Jack, help me get this box to the lab." She quickly dragged the older man from the room.

They stood staring at each other. "What are you doing here, Stiles?" 

He swallowed hard. "Delivering some hard drives to Riley."

"From Seattle?"

"No, I just got transferred to LA."

"Why? Not that I'm upset your here, I mean."

"I asked for San Francisco, but they offered LA and its closer to my family than Seattle." The small woman's threat about 'her boy' started to make scene. "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Mac's smile was radiant. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the end of my Stiles/Mac. I have a few more stories in my head dying to get out.


End file.
